


Dizzy On The Comedown

by deepestfathoms



Series: SIX Wing AU [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Animal Death, Aragon is a protective mama, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, bessie eats a rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestfathoms/pseuds/deepestfathoms
Summary: Anna falls for a beautiful bat woman.Literally.
Relationships: Elizabeth "Bessie" Blount/Anne of Cleves
Series: SIX Wing AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868137
Kudos: 10





	Dizzy On The Comedown

**Author's Note:**

> Wings:  
> Anna- Red dragon  
> Bessie- Vampire bat  
> Aragon- Phoenix

Warmth blazed across Anna’s scales.

In her mind, nothing was better than the feeling of sunlight on wings. She knew that her tribe was more into cave-dwelling, but no amount of jewels or treasures they found within caverns could possibly beat this feeling. The way the heat coursed through every vein, fueling the flames inside her furnace of a chest, was better than any ruby, sapphire, or emerald.

Spiraling upwards, Anna broke through a thick layer of grey clouds. And there, stretched all around her, was the endless expanse of the clear sky. Pink and yellow and orange all bled together, spilling across the horizon like paints on a canvas. The setting sun bathed her in its dying rays of twilight and she spread her wings and frills to soak in every last sundrop.

Then, her wings snapped shut and she was plummeting.

Her siblings always said she was the best at Chicken. She always boasted about being the best, too. She just had better control over her speed and velocity than they did, calculating the perfect time to pull up before she crashed into something.

This was not one of those times.

See, she pulled off the swoop perfectly, flaring her wings just in time before she caved in her skull on the ground, and pulled off an A+ upwards arc. But then as she was soaring, she slammed straight into a hovering avian and sent them both tumbling into the grass below.

The two of them hit the ground in a roll, with Anna ending up on top when they finally came to a half. She shook her head, finding that the other person’s ear was caught in one of her curled ram horns. 

This was a Vesper, then. And when she got a good look at her, she saw that it was actually a Vesper she knew.

“Oh. Hey, Bessie.” Anna said. “Guess you could say I’ve fallen for you.”

Bessie wrinkled her nose. Her black wings were sprawled out across the grass, dewclaws curled into tight fists like she was trying to clench away the pain of the crash landing. The one ear that wasn’t caught in a tangle of horns was twitching at the side of her head, as if her echolocation was trying to figure out how it hadn’t seen her coming.

“Sorry about that, babe,” Anna said apologetically. She carefully untangled Bessie’s ear from her horn, knowing how sensitive they were, then got off. She watched as the skinny Vesper pushed herself up and stretched out her wings and her back, then looked around.

“Damnit,” Bessie muttered. “You scared off my meal.”

“Your m–” Anna understood after a moment. “Oh. You’re having rabbit again?”

“It was a squirrel, actually,” Bessie said, flashing Anna a thin smile that made her elbow frills flutter. So she wasn’t mad. That was good. 

“Ah, what fine dining,” Anna nodded wisely.

“Yes, indeed it was.” Bessie replied, then pricked her ears. She made a soft squeaking sound (it was supposed to be louder, but Anna knew she was shy about making noises in front of others), but couldn’t seem to pick up on her prey. “Damn. It bolted.”

“Sorry.” Anna said apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bessie said. “I’ll find something else.” With that, she spread her wings and took to the air to do just that.

Anna hesitated a moment, then followed. She wasn’t sure if Bessie wanted her to come along, but she didn’t say anything when she saw her catch up beside her.

The two of them flew side-by-side for a few minutes, circling around the park as Bessie searched for something to eat. The rays of twilight were beaming down over Bessie’s body, and Anna hung back a few beats to admire her. There was something so alluring about this avian and Anna could never put her claw on it. Bessie lacked muscle, proper weight, curves, and instead had a sunken stomach, a nicked right ear, and willowy wings that looked like they hadn’t been washed in weeks. But, in Anna’s eyes, she was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Suddenly, Bessie shot down from the sky faster than Anna had ever seen her fly before. She saw her open her talons as if she were actually a swooping owl Avem and snatch a rabbit right up from a patch of flowers. She broke its neck in one quick snap, then grabbed it by the ears to hold with her hands. She returned to Anna nonchalantly, while Anna felt her face go hot with admiration.

“What?” Bessie asked, noticing her ogling at her.

“That was incredibly attractive.” Anna said.

Bessie blinked, then her own face went red. She pinned her ears back, almost falling out of the sky because of the way her wings faltered in reaction.

“Oh, well–” It was clear she wasn’t used to being complimented about her hunting style. Most other Avians don’t like the primal way of hunting when they could just go buy processed food. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Anna flashed her a smile.

Bessie gave her a wry one in return, then swooped down to the ground to go eat. Anna followed, and the two of them landed beneath a large tree. After settling herself, Bessie promptly opened her mouth and sunk her fangs into the dead rabbit’s throat.

Anna couldn’t help but shiver. It always seemed so wrong to watch someone just drink out of an animal as if it were a juicebox. She almost felt like she should look away, like she was watching someone have sex, but her eyes lingered regardless of what her brain wanted. 

Bessie noticed her staring after a moment. She pulled away slowly and ropes of shimmering red blood tied her mouth to the rabbit’s throat. It almost looked like she had lipstick on, if lipstick dripped down chins and smelled strongly of copper. She licked her lips clean with her odd, prehensile vesper tongue.

“Did you want some?” Bessie asked, and Anna honestly couldn’t tell if she was joking or not.

“No, I’m okay,” Anna said, although she almost said yes to avoid hurting Bessie’s feelings. But Bessie didn’t look hurt by the turn-down, she just merely shrugged and got back to drink.

And then she began _tearing_.

Sharp bat fangs ripped out the rabbit’s jugular and Bessie scarfed down the piece of meat, trachea and fur and all. The aorta squirted blood across her face and she snorted in reaction, shook her head like a horse that had been startled, then dug her teeth back in. She ate the rabbit’s skin and muscle and tissue and esophagus like it was nothing, like it was just a piece of candy she pulled off the shelf at a grocery store, like it wasn’t a raw rabbit that would get other Avians sick. 

The way she was positioned didn’t really help, either. Bessie was crouched low on the ground, balanced on her back talons, hunched over the rabbit so the blood wouldn’t get on her clothes. She firmly grasped the head and back thighs in both talons, stretching the body out in front of her like a buffet ready to be eaten. And, in a way, it was a buffet to Bessie- one made of fur and guts and blood.

Bessie was pulling off one of the long ears to chew on when she finally noticed the aghast expression on Anna’s face. Her mouth was absolutely dripping with gore, blood and muscle and bits of flesh becoming a slippery slick mask of carnage upon her face. But underneath it, she was pale and tense, and Anna could already guess what she was fearing.

“Sorry,” Bessie whispered, folding her ears back. She turned her head away so Anna couldn’t see the mess. “I didn’t–” She shut her mouth, only letting her tongue slip out to try and lick her lips clean. 

“It’s alright, darling,” Anna assured her, because it really was. She just wasn’t used to seeing Bessie eat up close like this.

Bessie shook her head. “No, no, it’s not. You shouldn’t–” She cut herself off again and looked away miserably.

“It is.” Anna said firmly. She folded one wing around Bessie’s back comfortingly. “Trust me, it is.” 

“I was just hungry,” Bessie whispered shamefully.

“I know, babes,” Anna said, then kissed the base of one of her ears, seeing as her mouth and cheek weren’t really an option. “Hey, tell you what. Why don’t you come stay the night with me? I can prove to you everything is okay.”

Bessie looked up at her sharply. Anna quickly added, “Not that that. Sorry, that was the wrong word choice. I’m not going to do anything to you.”

Bessie thought over it for a moment, glancing back down at the rabbit, then nodded. “Alright,” She said, and Anna’s elbow frills couldn’t help but flutter when she agreed. 

“Wonderful!” Anna beamed.

Bessie finished gouging the rabbit’s throat after five more minutes, then finally threw its corpse to the side and licked her mouth clean. Anna wasn’t entirely sure how her saliva was very effective in cleaning herself, seeing as it had also come in contact with all the blood and guts and flesh, but she didn’t question the Vesper way. She doubted a Hydra would be able to understand it, anyway.

On the way to her house, Anna felt excitement rocket through her. This was the first time in their relationship that they would be spending the night with one another. It was a big step for them, especially Bessie, who was very wary of most romantic things. Not that Anna blamed her after all she’s been through. Still, she couldn’t help but do a gleeful flip in the air as they neared the queen residence. A soft giggle from behind meant Bessie had seen it and Anna grinned widely.

“I’m home!” Anna called into the house after landing. “And I got company!”

Aragon was the first to greet them, walking out of the kitchen while wiping her claws with a rag. “Elizabeth,” She cooed, extending her glistening phoenix wings, which Bessie sunk into almost immediately. She cupped her talons behind the Vesper’s skull and pressed their foreheads together, then released her. “It’s good to see you this evening. Have you stopped by for dinner?”

“Oh, I, uhh, already ate.” Bessie said sheepishly. Her ears kept going back, then up, then back again, and she was wiping her palms against her pants from obvious stress. Staying the night with a lover must be putting her anxiety on high alert.

“I see,” Aragon nodded, then peered closely at Bessie. “Are you alright, dear? You’re awfully pale.” 

“She’s just a little nervous,” Anna stepped in for Bessie. “She’s staying the night with me for the first time.”

“Oh!” Aragon said, though Anna could see protectiveness flicker inside her eyes. “How fun! That’s a big step! Anna, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?”

“Of course,” Anna said, then whispered to Bessie, “Wish me luck.”

Bessie managed a small giggle in reaction.

“My room is downstairs. Over in that hallway.” Anna nodded in the right direction. “I’ll meet you in there, alright?”

Bessie nodded, then shuffled down into the hall with her wings drawn in tight. Aragon waited for her to be out of sight, then extended one wing across Anna’s back and led her into the kitchen.

“I’m really happy for you,” Aragon told her. “This is really important to Elizabeth, you know. She loves you a lot, she’s just a little shy and it’s hard for her to admit these things.”

“I love her, too,” Anna said. “So much.”

Aragon smiled. “I’m glad. So just know that,” She held up her wickedly sharp talons and inspected them, “if you do anything to hurt my Elizabeth, anything at all, or if you do anything she doesn’t like or want, I will personally carve off every single one of your scales, rip your wings off, and then pluck your insides out one by one and feed them to your dogs, all while you’re still alive and squirming and begging for mercy.” As fast as a bullwhip, she grabbed Anna by one of the horns and yanked her in close, snarling, “And don’t think I won’t do it.”

Anna was unable to reply. She just stared at Aragon, her mouth hanging open, expression frozen in horror.

“Do you understand me?” Aragon asked lowly.

“Y-yes ma’am,” Anna stuttered, the ‘ma’am’ slipping out without her even thinking.

“Good!” Aragon released Anna and smiled pleasantly. She folded her talons together, looking absolutely innocent and gleeful and supportive. “Now, go along! Don’t keep Elizabeth waiting! And don’t forget what I said.”

Anna scrambled to her bedroom like a dog with its tail tucked beneath its legs, glancing over her shoulders several times to make sure Aragon hadn’t changed her mind and to check that her wings were still even there. They were, thank God.

When she entered her bedroom, she was met with a squeak of fright. Bessie was sitting on her bed, grooming her wings with her tongue, which snapped back inside of her mouth when Anna came in. 

“Oh. Hello. There.” Bessie stammered, mincing her words together. “I didn’t hear you. For some reason. Weird. I am a Vesper. Good hearing and all…” She trailed off awkwardly, shaking out her wings as if they were covered in cobwebs.

Anna chuckled, finding her awkwardness adorable. “Hello to you, too,” She said down next to Bessie.

“So…” Bessie said. “What do we do now?”

“I can groom you if you’d like?”

Bessie wrinkled her nose, then looked down at her wings. “I’m not dirty.”

“You were just licking them,” Anna pointed out. But that comment just made Bessie look extremely wounded and she gathered her wings in close to her back, suddenly ashamed.

“That’s how my tribe grooms themselves…” Bessie whispered, ducking her head.

“Oh. Oh, darling,” Anna cupped Bessie’s cheeks and made her look back up at her. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“‘s alright,” Bessie said with a light shrug. “Umm… A bath with you would be nice, though…”

Anna perked up. “Really? You wanna do that with me?” She hadn’t expected Bessie to be so willing to do something so intimate.

“I don’t know,” Bessie groaned. She curled against Anna, and Anna instantly swept a wing around her. “I’m blood drunk and it _sucks_ , okay? It’s hard to think straight.” She shivered, and Anna already knew what she was fearing from being in her current state.

“That can happen?” Anna asked curiously, rubbing a hand up and down Bessie’s back comfortingly.

Bessie nodded. “One rabbit won’t be enough to cause it, though. Maybe…seven?” She smiled up at Anna sheepishly.

“You’ve eaten seven rabbits today?” Anna asked.

“I drink blood when I’m depressed, okay!” Bessie flared. “Which is, like, all the time, but today I went a little overboard so…pretty good that you crashed into me because I would probably eat all night.”

“Your poor stomach.”

Bessie shrugged. “I can handle it.” She stretched herself out over Anna’s lap, and Anna could see a faint bleariness in her eyes, signaling that she was, in fact, blood drunk. Anna massaged behind one of her ears, eliciting a coo of bliss. 

“You’re adorable,” Anna laughed. “So, about the bath…”

“Yes,” Bessie said. “I need to get used to it if this will be a normal thing. I want to be okay with stuff like this, I do.”

Anna nodded. “Just don’t push yourself, okay?”

“I will.”

Anna soon prepared the bathtub, filling it with hot water and adding some soap in to cover the surface with bubbles simply for Bessie’s sake. She got undressed quickly, tossing her clothes into the hamper, before stepping into the water. A moment later, Bessie staggered in, shaking, wings drawn in close around her, completely naked. Anna felt her breath leave her lungs.

“Wow,” Anna murmured.

Bessie’s face turned bright red. Her confidence in this idea seemed to be draining, but she doesn’t stop the execution of it. She does, however, stop moving completely and just stood there, trembling.

“You’re beautiful,” Anna said, unable to take her eyes off of her girlfriend’s body.

“I am?” Bessie asked her weakly.

“You are,” Anna assured her. “Come, my love.”

Bessie hesitated, then stepped into the bathtub, settling in front of Anna. She was so small like this, limbs pulled in tightly so she would be curled into the fetal position. Tension rolled through every visible muscle and her wings were locked up in a way that looked uncomfortable. She nearly jumped out of her skin with Anna splashed some water over her back.

“Sorry,” Anna said quickly. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Do you mind if I wash your wings?”

Bessie took a deep breath, then nodded. “Go ahead.”

Anna smiled. She slathered one of Bessie’s bony wings in vanilla-scented soap, then began rubbing. Her hand movements were slow and soothing, covering every membrane and bone until the skin looked more white than black with all the soap on it. Bessie seemed to be enjoying the washing, too, seeing as she was cooing and squeaking loudly in response to it.

“Thank you,” Bessie whispered breathily as Anna worked on her other wing. “Really. This…this is so nice. I never thought I’d be able to get the courage to be groomed like this again.”

Anna smiled. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the nape of Bessie’s neck, then said, “It’s no problem, princess. I’ll do anything for you. Anything to make you happy.”

Bessie was quiet for a moment, making Anna think she said something wrong, and then she twisted around in the tub and kissed Anna. 

Anna’s wings, ruff, and frills all flared outward in shock. She fell backwards into the tub, splashing loudly and sloshing water all over the floor. She was almost submerged before she managed to prop up her elbows and kiss back, easily falling into the heat of the action. Bessie pulled back a moment later, her face inflamed with red.

“I-I’m sorry,” Bessie stammered. “I didn’t mean to startle y–”

Anna threw her wings around the Vesper and pulled her in close, pressing their lips together once again. Bessie leaned into her, cooing into the kiss and sending vibrations throughout Anna’s head.

Anna had heard the warnings when she first started dating a Vesper. Don’t be with them, they’ll suck your blood when you kiss; don’t be with them, they’ll rip your throat out when you’re asleep; don’t be with them, they’ll contaminate you with their blood.

But holding onto this woman right now, looking down at her adorable blushing face and gorgeous body, Anna didn’t care at all. She didn’t care about any of those things because she knew they weren’t true. Bessie was the one for her, and she was going to love her regardless of if she were a Vesper or not.

Anna felt Bessie’s fangs gently brush against her lips as she pulled back. “I love you,” She said. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Bessie murmured, resting her head on Anna’s chest. She overlapped her wings with Anna’s, soapy skin meeting warm scales. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, princess.” Anna kissed the top of her head.

And then the door to the bathroom burst open and Aragon came barging in in a panic, probably alerted by the slamming and splashing going on. Her wings were flared, feathered standing on end, and her talons were hooked and primed for blood.

Anna’s blood.

The three of them stared at each other, frozen in shock.

“C-Catalina?” Bessie squeaked, huddling against Anna like she was trying to hide. Anna quickly swept her wings around her to hide any bare skin or visible genitals from sight.

“Elizabeth,” Aragon said. She examined the scene. “Oh. Oh! You two are just bathing! Consensually I hope?” She narrowed her eyes at Anna dangerously.

“Yes, consensually,” Anna assured her.

“I wanted to,” Bessie said. “I’m okay.”

Aragon fluffed out her wings, then settled them back. She smiled as if nothing had happened. “Good! That’s good. Well, dinner is ready once you’re done. And, Anna? Don’t forget what I said.” She left the room in a whirl of golden-orange feathers, shutting the door behind her.

Bessie blinked up at Anna. “What did she tell you?”

“She’s going to feed my guts to my dogs.”

“Ah,” Bessie nodded. “Classic Catalina.”

And they both laughed, leaning into each other’s embrace, wings holding one another, and there was no other place they would rather be than there.


End file.
